


Exercises

by LavenderNomad



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn can be a tease, Other, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderNomad/pseuds/LavenderNomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has this habit of working out early in the mornings.</p><p>You finally decide to join him one day.</p><p>Finn x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. This fic did not go the way I thought it would but I like it so far.

Finn woke up early every morning to exercise. He had mentioned it was routine for him in the First Order, but that it was one of the ways he had coped with some of his struggles there. 

At first, you had whined for him to come back to bed. He would gently brush your hair aside and give you a kiss.

Finally, a month later, when you realized you weren’t going to be able to stop him, you finally got up with him. He smiled at you, face cracking into a wide grin. His beautiful dark eyes were lit up and smiling. “Yeah? You’re gonna exercise with me?”

“…Exercise?” you had replied groggily. That made sense, actually; he always showered after coming back and his figure hadn’t changed; he was still strong arms and chest, lithe hips and legs. 

“Come on,” he said, gripping your wrists before pulling you up. You were tempted to crumple back into bed, but instead yawned and scrubbed your eyes. Finn was already changing from his sleeping pants—you took the time to bite your lip and admire as he bent over to pull them off before slipping different clothes on. 

Twenty minutes later—changed, hydrated and somewhat more awake—you and Finn were stepping outdoor. 

“So what first, Finn?”

“Usually—well, I run first.” You don’t miss his correction but don’t question it. You nod and before you know it, the ex-Stormtrooper is already off jogging. Groaning internally, you slowly follow. 

Before long, the two of you are breathing a bit hard, a gleam of sweat starting on his brow. It glistens in the light. Your chest is heaving soon for a different reason as you get distracted by his beautiful face. His brow is relaxed, eyes focused ahead, probably falling back into the habit of retreating while exercising. 

You’re tracing his jawline when you miss a large crack in the ground and you’re falling face forward—

But Finn is catching your arm, and momentum draws you back into his chest. Your feet are tangled, knees weak as you look into his eyes, which are warm and filled with concern. Somewhat bewildered, you gaze up at him. He blinks down at you, still doing some hard breathing. “You okay?” He says between breaths. You nod, wordless, and he pushes you gently to your feet.

“Y-yeah. Sorry, I’m putting a dent in your work-out, aren’t I?”

He shakes his head at you, regarding you closely. You steal a glance at him—his chest is puffed out, arms akimbo, and you can just see the slight strain of his muscles under his clothes, his neck moving with his gasps—and avoid his gaze. 

“You sure? You seem pretty out of it still.” He's sweet, but you are embarrassed by your reaction to him working out. Geez, were you some kind of horndog?

You clear your throat and feel yourself blushing. There’s a pause in the air before Finn is leaning close to you, bent at his waist so he look upwards at your downturned face. “…Is me working out turning you on?” 

You swat at him, and he laughs, gleeful, catching your hand. “Oh man, it totally is! Man, if I had known that’s all it takes,” he teases. You bury your face in your hands. 

He chuckles, a nice warm sound that washes over you, before taking each of your wrists in his hands and pulling them off your face. Finn’s face is close to yours, eyes bouncing between yours as he smiles. He leans in, and your eyes slide shut as he presses his full, firm lips against yours, mouth opened ever so slightly as a promise of future activities before he pulls away, releasing just one hand. You quirk an eyebrow in confusion and he smirks at you. Heat rushes through you as you take in the tilt of his lips and narrowed eyes. 

“I think I have another idea for how we can get our exercise in this morning.”


End file.
